elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy Lab (Skyrim)
An Alchemy lab is where the player practices Alchemy in . In the alchemy lab, the player can create potions and poisons, and test the effects of ingredients. The Dragonborn is prompted with the choice of adding two ingredients, and an optional third ingredient for the desired effects. While testing and creating potions, the player learns potion recipes, which allow the player to select the recipe and create the potion without having to mix those two or three ingredients again, though the ingredients required initially are still consumed. Locations Towns/Cities *Dawnstar – The Mortar and Pestle *Falkreath – Grave Concoctions *Markarth – The Hag's Cure *Markarth – Vlindrel Hall, purchasable after buying the house *Morthal – Thaumaturgist's Hut *Raven Rock – Ienth Farm *Raven Rock – Raven Rock Mine *Raven Rock – Severin Manor *Riften – Elgrim's Elixirs *Riften – Honeyside, purchasable after buying the house *Riften – Thieves Guild *Riverwood – Sleeping Giant Inn, Delphine's Secret Room *Skaal Village – Edla's House *Skaal Village – Shaman's Hut *Solitude – Angeline's Aromatics *Solitude – Potema's Catacombs, beneath the Temple of the Divines. Accessible once the quest "The Wolf Queen Awakened" has been embarked upon *Solitude – Proudspire Manor, purchasable after buying the house *Tel Mithryn - Tel Mithryn Apothecary *Whiterun – Arcadia's Cauldron *Whiterun – Breezehome, purchasable after buying the house *Whiterun – Dragonsreach *Windhelm – Palace of the Kings, in Wuunferth the Unliving's bedroom on the second floor *Windhelm – The White Phial *Winterhold – Arch-Mage's Quarters Wilderness *Alchemist's Shack – south of Ivarstead, east of Haemar's Shame. *Anise's Cabin – in the basement. *Avanchnzel – about two-thirds of the way through Animoncultory *Cragwallow Slope *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary - Northeast of Falkreath, under the road, on the left side. Accessible after "Sanctuary" and unavailable after "Death Incarnate." *Dawnstar Sanctuary – Northeast of Dawnstar, facing the Sea of Ghosts. Only accessible after completing the quest "Hail Sithis!" of the Dark Brotherhood questline, and purchasing Poisoners Nook upgrade from Delvin Mallory during "Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head." *Drelas' Cottage *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Fellglow Keep – near the Sanctum *Forsaken Cave – room with the White Phial *Hall of the Vigilant – in the farthest corner on the right when you enter the main hall, and in the largest side-room (unavailable during and after Dawnguard). *Mistwatch *Mount Anthor – at the stone table leading to the Word of Power *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Saarthal – near the Eye of Magnus *Sinderion's Field Laboratory – sublocation of Blackreach *Stony Creek Cave *The Ratways *Winterhold Imperial Camp *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Movarth's Lair – In the room behind the dining table. Crafting The Lab can be crafted for a homestead as part of . It requires the following components: *1 x Sawn Log *2 x Nails *1 x Glass *1 x Quicksilver Ingot *1 x Iron Ingot Gallery SR-concept-Alchemy Table.jpg Alchemy (Skyrim).jpg Appearances * * de:Alchemielabor es:Laboratorio de alquimia (Skyrim) ru:Алхимическая лаборатория th:Alchemy Lab (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items